


GRBB Round 1~ art

by qafmaniac



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Art, Glam Reverse Big Bang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qafmaniac/pseuds/qafmaniac





	GRBB Round 1~ art

This is the art I made for the first Glam Reverse BigBang on [LJ](http://glam-reverse-bb.livejournal.com/) and on [DW](http://glam-reverse-bb.dreamwidth.org/).

My art got claimed by [](http://I-glitterz.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**i_glitterz**](http://i-glitterz.dreamwidth.org/) and she wrote a GREAT A/T fic for it!!

[Fic Master Post on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/724657?view_adult=true)

And this is the original art that inspired the fic:  


 **Disclaimer:** These graphics are digital manipulations made from several photos (Resources: From all over the Net) combined together to create the final art.The pictures I've used are NOT mine.I only "borrowed" them. ;)

  
Fic banner  


And this is the painting that is mentioned in the fic:  


User pic (Do NOT steal!!)  


Wallpaper 1680x1050  
[](http://www.4shared.com/photo/U0bKOEO2/GRBB_1680x1050wp.html)  
Click me!

Wallpaper 1280x1024  
[](http://www.4shared.com/photo/kcGhlwrV/GRBB_1280x1024wp.html)  
Click me!  


Hope you like what I created.


End file.
